A Trip to Remember
by FinnGrrPupPet
Summary: Buffy, having saved for long enough, decides to take a year off and travel the world. The first month, she goes on a quick all-round-the-world tour to decide where she’ll spend the rest of the year. The only downfall is the annoying bleached blond that
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:**_ A Trip to Remember_****

**AUTHOR: **_Finngrrpuppet_

**CATEGORY:**_FANTASY_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything at all. Not even the head attached to my body if that's what yer pissed about!_

**FEEDBACK:**_finngrrpuppet@hotmail.com_

**RATING:**_ R _

**SUMMARY:**_Buffy, having saved for long enough, decides to take a year off and travel the world. The first month, she goes on a quick all-round-the-world tour to decide where she'll spend the rest of the year. The only downfall is the annoying bleached blond that is also on the trip…_

_ _

** **

Sipping her frappucino, Buffy glanced at the empty chairs spreading around her. Having shown up almost an hour early, she was now waiting in the departure lounge for 'Sunnydale World Tours'.

After saving for a long, long time, Buffy could finally afford to live her dream. She had wanted to take a year off before going to college but money, or rather – the lack of money, had stopped the journey. Now able to finance it, Buffy was jetting off to travel the world for a year. Of course, she'd have to work wherever she went, but she had no problem working in the back-alley café's of Italy or the bustling bazaars of Asia. The first month however, was work-free. The first month was a 'Sunnydale World Tour'. The tour would allow the blonde a chance to briefly visit a lot of different places, allowing her to choose which few she would divide her time between in the remaining eleven months. 

She had been a tad too enthusiastic, she supposed.

Sighing, she put her now empty cup in the seat beside her and flipped through the magazine she'd bought at the duty-free. The petite woman's mind wandered to the amazing job opportunity she'd left behind. In her early twenties, she was fresh on the work scene. Having completed an in-depth degree in History, dipping into archaeology, Greek, Latin and Politics, the eager young woman had quite the set of qualifications to her name and a job dating and researching items found at dig sites had seemed too close to perfect to give up. She'd had images of late nights filtering through carbon-dated samples and researching into colonies and cultures that could have lived in the very places she would have been standing in. The whole project seemed almost like time travelling to the blonde and it had been a very hard decision to turn them down, despite her dream travelling adventure. 

"Sorry luv, is this seat taken?"

Jolted out of her thoughts she looked up and frowned. "Uhm…"

"Only kiddin' pet, you early too then?" 

The voice's thick layer of British slang was teasing her ears and she found herself smiling as he indicated the empty seats around them. Realising that the voice had probably asked her something due to its lack of continuation, she replied,

"Huh?" 

*Real smooth Buffy*

"Sunnydale World Tours…"

"Oh, yeah. That's me too. We're really early. I was just so excited."

He grinned and took a seat opposite her. The man was lean, but muscled, wearing khakis and a dark black t-shirt. A watch seemed almost to be slipping off his wrist; he kept twisting his wrist to pull it up every few seconds. Rumpled, bleached hair gave him a creative aura and his eyes had that rare sort of glint that made them convey his emotions. Right now, they were laughing, comfortable eyes that traced her body with no embarrassment or restraint. Realising that she had been following suit, Buffy snapped her eyes back to his face, blushing that she had been so obvious in her attraction.

"I'm Buffy." 

"Spike."

They smiled and Spike sat up and leaned forward.

"So, Buffy, why have you decided to take a Sunnydale World Tour? Could it be because of the thousands of previous travellers who have had the most memorable time of their lives?"

"Hmm, that was a major plus point, but personally, I was lured by the impossibly low prices that couldn't be found anywhere else in the market."

They laughed to each other, making odd comments about the painfully peppy staff that organised the holidays. 

"Almost put me right off the idea." Spike said, grinning.

"Well, it's only a month."

"A month can be a long time, pet."

Slightly irritated by the apparently derogatory term, Buffy shrugged.

"Well, it seems that year won't nearly be long enough to me. I know time will fly and I doubt I'll be able to do anything like this for awhile." 

"A year, ducks?"

Again, irritated by the term, Buffy answered curtly, "Yes, I'm using this as a way to choose where I'll go for the rest of the year."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, luv – If you keep up that attitude, you'll be so depressed about it ending that you won't enjoy it while it's happening."

"I'm sure that won't happen, I was just making a flippant comment." Buffy snapped, quite annoyed that this stranger had managed to comment on something that she hadn't realised was a part of her attitude.

"Ah, well then I'm sorry. I tend to assume people can hold a conversation." 

Spike answered.

"I can hold a conversation, but I'm currently in the middle of reading a very interesting article."

"About?"

"A site in Colchester where they've fond some very interesting Viking road samples."

"Historian?"

"Yes."

"Its quite an interesting past time." Spike nodded in a way that seemed to Buffy as if he were giving his consent. 

Snotty Bastard.

~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~ 

Truly curious, Spike began talking about how he felt that knowing about the past was very important, but only for the purposes of interest or politics. High achievers would never be happy as simply historians because they would see the power of their knowledge and want to apply it. He kept changing words and phrases he'd said, his thought process slipping past his mouth in a blur of words.

The Brit had gotten so involved in his thoughts he'd forgotten that he was in fact talking aloud, to a perfect stranger, who appeared to be a historian.

"Not that you aren't a high achiever, luv…." He began; trying to sort out the mess his over-active mind had created.

"Don't bother. You're the exact type of person that could never understand anything beyond the economics and politics of the world. You're a portly old businessman in a younger man's body. I'm sure all forms of creativity aren't even concepts in your materialistic world so I don't expect you to understand the enormity of the world before us."

He tried to explain that he had just been thinking things through and all that he'd meant was for the two of them to have a discussion to pass the time, but being 

very irritated by her bratty behaviour he stopped and simply picked up his small carry-on bag and went to visit the duty-free.

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~


	2. Anya

Thanks for all the lovely support and reviewage! I would just like to thank Debz my beta!! Ok, so here's the drill. You read. You like or don't like. You review either way! GOTTIT!?!

"Hi, I'm Anya."

"Oh, Hi Anya. I'm Buffy."

Buffy grinned, still a little awed by the friendliness of everyone. A rather large farmer looking man named Hank had wrenched her hand out of its socket and his wife Susie had stroked the blonde's hair for a disturbingly long time. In total, they were a small group of eleven: Buffy, Spike, Anya, Hank, Susie, a newly wed couple- Martin and Jenny, Sebbie, Elliot, Ted and Carla.

Martin and Jenny were nice, simple guys who couldn't hold a 10 second conversation without making eyes at each other. Obviously this was some sort of honeymoon for them, Buffy could see that they would be of little entertaining company.

Sebbie was a devilishly gorgeous and proudly gay. His soft black hair spiked up and swirling green eyes completed his exotic looks. A camera kit in hand, he introduced himself as a photographer, looking to build up his portfolio. Wearing a dirty orange shirt and baggy deep purple trousers, Sebbie was an obvious hottie. 

Elliot reminded Buffy of her old teacher Mr Wyndam-Price. The man was obviously the book-ish sort, just as Buffy was herself, but he also seemed to be the droll sort, where she would try and imagine the history she had studied, Elliot probably spewed out a couple of facts and moved on. His dark skin and short, tight braids were hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses and stiff suits that did not show that he was probably quite attractive behind it all. Introduced as a chemist, Buffy knew that she could count on Elliot for the odd discussion but he too didn't seem the friendly type.

Ted was funny. Buffy could see that he would the light-hearted influence on the group. He was quite attractive, though nothing in comparison to Sebbie and if Buffy were to admit it, the rather obnoxious Spike. Introduced as a student, he was doing exactly what Buffy had wanted to – taken a year off before going to college. 

With mousy hair and blue eyes, he looked the boy-next door. Buffy could see that he had his sights set somewhat on Carla.

Carla too was a student, taking a gap year. Her dark curls; hazel eyes and olive skin were naturally beautiful. Her Mexican background gave the girl's voice a vibrant strong tone and she exuded life from every pore.  A smiling and greeting person, Carla was obviously the 'Miss Congeniality' of the group.

Finding herself introduced to the final stranger around her, Buffy got to talking with Anya. The woman was very enthusiastic, maps and odd little facts about some of the places they were going seemed to fall from her lips every second. Buffy enjoyed the awe and excitement that the social worker greeted hers added facts with and could see that Anya would become a very close, trustworthy friend in time. Bubbling forth, Buffy couldn't help but feel even more energised after meeting Anya and her excitement seemed almost to peak.

~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys, welcome. I'm Terese. I trust you've all met each other and liked each other because you will be spending the next month with the people around you! I understand that some of you will obviously be sharing rooms, but for those of you who are travelling with no particular companion, I would like to ask you to arrange to share a room with someone else I the group. There will be one spare person and that person will join a group of two and take the room for three that we've booked at all our locations."

Buffy looked around awkwardly. 

Ted and Carla seemed relaxed; they were obviously sharing, leaving Buffy to choose between Anya, Sebbie, Elliot and Spike. Immediately aiming for Anya, the blonde was shocked to see the other woman flirting with Spike and making plans to share rooms with him. Quickly looking round, Buffy saw that Sebbie was with Elliot, having seen Buffy bound towards Anya. Like the loser she had felt herself in high school, Buffy was last.

Deciding to join Sebbie and Elliot, the historian was surprised to find herself being dragged backwards by Anya.

"That's great then. Erm…sorry, I'll get to know your names in time…Buffy, Spike and…Anya? Yeah, you guys get the three. Brilliant. As your guide, I'll be with you at all times as will my husband Zack who is just sorting out our translator in France. As you know, we will be heading to France first of all for four days. From there we spend a day in London before flying to do the rest of Europe starting with Greece. Ok, so I think that's it, so if you'll all follow me, we can get on the plane."

Resigning herself to dealing with Spike for a month, Buffy decided to try and look past his obvious flaws and focus on the good.   

"So, Spike, what do you do?" Buffy asked, hoping she sounded interested and not mocking.

"I'd prefer not to say, ducks."

Anya giggled at this, "Would we stop respecting you?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy resigned herself to watching the two of them flirt for the rest of the month. 

"Well, pet, that depends on what you perceive as useful careers."

"I'm sharing a room with a gigolo?!" Buffy yelped in shock.

Anya and Spike shot her an almost identical look of laughter and Spike had the audacity to smirk.

"We're flirting pet. Know that's foreign territory for you, but it's a thing that people do when they plan on fucking later on – another thing that I'm sure is foreign territory for a tight-arsed lady like yourself." Winking, the bleached blond pulled a silently chuckling Anya forward leaving a fuming Buffy trailing behind.

~~~~********~~~~~********~~~~~~

Day One in France had been amazing. The Eiffel Tower had taken them a good couple of hours, the Museé d'Orsay had been especially fun and Buffy had enjoyed escaping Spike and Anya for the, albeit droll, but somewhat interesting company of Elliot. They visited several other places, Notre Dame, L'Arc de Triomphe and of course, shopping occurred. 

The next day was to be spent in Normandy, visiting various World War Sites and Museums. On the way, they were to stop at an art gallery.  

Hank, Susie, Ted, Carla, Martin and Jenny were lost in the land of couple-dom, so Buffy, Sebbie, Spike, Anya and Elliot decided that the five of them could have just as much fun as any lovey-dovey couple could. They paraded around the gallery, mock pondering on the pieces and Buffy was not-so-pleasantly surprised to find that Spike and Anya seemed to be getting closer and closer my the millisecond.

When they reached the hotel in Normandy, they were all exhausted and fell into bed in a content, excited mood, awaiting the country hikes of the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy groaned, having been woken up by a noise. Yawning she sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was small, three single beds, three nightstands and a window. There was a sofa and a television in the corner, where she was annoyed to find Spike, flicking through the television channels.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" she hissed, careful not to wake Anya.

"Come here Buffy, watch this."

Unable to sleep once she had been woken, Buffy grumbled all the way to the sofa. Whacking his offending legs – yes; even his anatomy was offensive to her – out of the way, she flumped into the sofa and glared at the screen.

"Its 'Friends' – in French!"

"We are in France."

"I'm aware, pet," he leaned over, tilted his head and shrugged in her face, "but its kinda cool."

"Get the hell out of my personal space."

"Yeah, I don't get that. Where exactly does that start?"

"Like 15 inches form my face but in your case, lets make it a coupla hundred."

"Why do you detest me so, Buffy?"

"You're a tad arrogant."

"I am not. I'm terribly insecure."

"You don't show it with your cocky attitude and grope-friendly hands."

"I have never groped you, ducks. Trust me, you'd remember." He winked.

"Groping Anya, not me, thank goodness. And see – again with the Spike's all good."

"Its called flirting."

"Why would you be flirting with me?"

"Because I want to shag you?"

"That's 'I want to fuck you', right?"

"Yup." He grinned.

"Same here."

Shrugging, Buffy sat back and watched the television. Spike followed suit and they bantered back and forth a little bit about Ross and Rachel.

~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*


	3. Flush

Thank you Debz, my lovely beta woman!!!  
  
Basically, any scenes of a particular nature are written by 'anonymous' because I couldn't write 'em! So, this fic is pretty much co-authored by 'Anonymous'!! Thank you babe! You are an amazing writer!!!!

Ok, here we go!!

After her late night chat with Spike, Buffy couldn't help but flush at the sight of him. Something seemed to have ignited in her very veins and every curl of his lip was salivated over in her head. Venomous glances were often thrown to Anya, who Buffy had now, quite unfairly,  labelled 'slut'.

The way he frowned mid-discussion was strangely endearing, as was his cocky grin. She managed to bite it down though, there was no use getting so worked up about him, Anya clearly had dibs. Plus there was no way she'd let that cocky, arrogant dick know she was hot for him. 

~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what did ya think of good ol' England?"

"Funnily enough, they didn't annoy me with 100 000 versions of your shitty voice."

"Weren't in the right part 'o town. I'll take you sometime."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy moved forward to talk to Carla. She and Spike had had another argument that very morning. It had simply been over how much area each suitcase deserved around it for surplus material. In actual fact, Buffy was pissed that Spike's stuff was scattered everywhere, and Spike was pissed that Buffy called him a prude when she couldn't even handle some boxers carelessly thrown near her suitcase.

England had been relatively rushed, but the atmosphere had reminded Buffy of New York bustle, with a tang of indifference and a huge splodge of upper crust society. Greece had proved to be amazing and Buffy had already decided that it would be one of her options. They travelled from Crete to Athens to Corfu, and enjoyed every minute of it. The arguments between Buffy and Spike had become somewhat of a running joke, so when they were given a free night to spend how they wanted, Buffy wasted no time in donning her best clubbing outfit and hitting the night-life. 

A few hours and an infinity of drinks later, Buffy was found attempting the 100th party trick she had tried to learn that night. This one involved bending over backward and gripping the rim of a glass between her teeth before quickly straightening up, effectively, drinking the glass. There seemed to have been more spilt than drunk but Buffy still managed to lose complete control over herself.

Dancing and screaming, Buffy was loving the atmosphere and danced with several people, flirting outrageously and kissing a few here and there. Blaming the alcohol, Buffy was surprised at how totally blown away she was by the sudden sight in front of her.  Sebbie and Spike were dancing. Together. Very close to each other. Grinding against each other. Locking hips with each other. Undulating their torsos against each other. Sebbie seemed to be whispering something in Spike's ear and Buffy all but melted when the dark-haired man began nipping and sucking on Spike's ear. Unable to move, the blonde was entranced by the sight before her. Feeling like a stalker, she watched as Sebbie danced Spike flush against a wall and began grinding himself into the moaning man's body. Buffy hadn't seen anything quite as erotic in all her years and doubted she ever would. About to turn away and return to the rooms to…help herself out, the historian was shocked to see the two men's lips meet in a fiery, demanding kiss that indicated a complete abandon that would no doubt lead them to bed that night.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Sobering up a bit on the walk home, Buffy made her way to the room that was currently home. Anya was obviously still out judging from the silence that greeted her.....and Spike?

"Hello, pet."

Screaming, Buffy spun around and fell back onto the bed.

"Didn't have to make it that easy, luv."

Awkward, the blond quickly stood up and tried to compose herself. What was he doing there? He was meant to be having sex with Sebbie! Damn him!

"Uhm."  *real smooth*

Invading her personal space, Spike pulled her to his chest and forced her into a gentle, swaying dance to the roaring music still pouring through the streets.

All Buffy could think about was the heat of him. His skin burned from dancing the night through and he smelt of musty cologne and various perfumes. Lulled by his hands on her back, Buffy lay her head against his shoulder and they danced for a long time, only stopping when the sun's rays hit their bodies and sleep took them into a tight hold that even the beginnings of an infatuation can't hold off.

~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~

"I did not lose your passport!"

Buffy screeched at Spike as they stood at the departure gate. It had been almost two weeks now and the group had done Europe and a little of South America. They were now headed to Asia - hoping to drop in on India, Hong Kong, Japan and the islands of the Indian Ocean for the remaining Tour.

"Buffy, where the hell is your head, girl? I gave it to you to put in your bloody purse back at the loos."

"I don't remember that at all!"

"Yes you fucking do!"

"Don't be such a - look, I found it!"

"In your purse!"

"You musta put it in there yourself you idiot!"

"If you'da just checked in the first place, we could have avoided all of this."

"If you hadn't illegally opened my purse and put it in without telling me - let alone asking me, I would have."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"I'm a man."

"Man-whore."

~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~

Two weeks slipped by in a blur of rickshaws and shark's fin. Foods and Arts and Music, whole cultures were opened to the group and Buffy knew that she'd be back for more. There were only a few days of the tour left and then, while the rest of the group went back to the US, Buffy would fly off to her first destination. 

She had decided to spend three months in Rome followed by 4 months in Mexico and then 4 months in India. The excitement had built up to a critical point and her last few days in Australia seemed to drag on in front of her.

~~~~******~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~#

Ever since that night in Greece, she'd wanted him. Badly. She'd seen him flirt more with Sebbie, and like the stalker she was, had watched them in various bars and clubs. Always hot and desperate she'd either get help or help herself. She'd only slept with two people, one in Italy - a hot waiter that brushed his fingers against her cheek every time he passed, and the other in Buenos Aires, a random club man who she'd danced with for hours and hours and finally fucked against the wall, in front of everyone who was either too piss-drunk to realise, or too involved in doing it themselves to watch.

The two men didn't seem to be going anywhere and Sebbie had confessed- 'We just have some hot fun when we want. There's nothing to it, but I get a little teasing and Spike gets to sate that ickle bisexual tendency he has.'

Buffy didn't give a damn. He was hot and they'd flirt unbearably. When he was in the room, her whole body was wired up and he'd do things, little things, to draw attention to his crotch, just to tease her. They both wanted each other and they both knew it. But it was a test, a game, to see who was stronger, who could give in last.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
